1. Technical Field
The present discloser relates to computer mice, and particularly to a ball mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
A ball mouse is a mechanical mouse. A conventional ball mouse includes a ball that can rotate in any direction, two rollers rolling against two sides of the ball, two slotted disks engaged with the two rollers respectively, two infrared light emitting diodes (LED) emitting light, and a double-chip phototransistor gathering light through slots defined by the slotted disks. The two rollers grip the ball and transfer movement from the ball. The two slotted disks rotate along the two rollers and interrupt light emitted by the LEDs, thus generating light pulses. The double-chip phototransistor converts the light pulses into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then sent to a computer system, and are converted into motion of a mouse pointer along X and Y axes on a display screen of the computer system. However, the slots in the slotted disks may accumulate lint and dust after extended usage. As a result, the ball mouse becomes insensitive.
Therefore, an improved ball mouse is needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.